1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to standardized mechanical interface systems for reducing particle contamination and more particularly to apparatus employing sealed containers suitable for use in semiconductor processing equipment to prevent particle contamination. Still more particularly, the invention relates to such systems enabling efficient transfer of semiconductor wafers between a transportable container or carrier and a load lock chamber with a controllable environment as they await further transfer to a processing station. Throughput of the manufacturing process is thereby significantly increased.
Throughout this disclosure, the term "wafer" will be used for purposes of consistency to refer to planar substrates such as silicon wafers and glass flat panels, but it will be understood that it is intended to be used in the broad context so as to be applicable to all substrates. Typically, such substrates are circular and have a diameter of 200 mm and a thickness of approximately 0.760 mm although, more recently, the diameter of choice has evolved to 300 mm with the same thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control of particulate contamination is imperative for cost effective, high-yielding and profitable manufacturing of VLSI circuits. Because design rules increasingly call for smaller and smaller lines and spaces, it is necessary to exert greater and greater control on the number of particles and to remove particles with smaller and smaller diameters.
Some contamination particles cause incomplete etching in spaces between lines, thus leading to an unwanted electrical bridge. In addition to such physical defects, other contamination particles may cause electrical failure due to induced ionization or trapping centers in gate dielectrics or junctions.
The main sources of particulate contamination are personnel, equipment, and chemicals. Particles given off by personnel are transmitted through the environment and through physical contact or migration onto the wafer surface. People, by shedding of skin flakes, for example, are a significant source of particles that are easily ionized and cause defects.
Modern processing equipment must be concerned with particle sizes which range from below 0.01 micrometers to above 200 micrometers. Particles with these sizes can be very damaging in semiconductor processing. Typical semiconductor processes today employ geometries which are 1 micrometer and under. Unwanted contamination particles which have geometries measuring greater than 0.1 micrometer substantially interfere with 1 micrometer geometry semiconductor devices. The trend, of course, is to have smaller and smaller semiconductor processing geometries.
In the recent past, "clean rooms" were established in which through filtering and other techniques, attempts were made to remove particles having geometries of 0.03 micrometer and above. There is a need, however, to improve the processing environment. The conventional "clean room" cannot be maintained as particle free as desired. It is virtually impossible to maintain conventional clean rooms free of particles of a 0.01 micrometer size and below. Although clean room garments reduce particle emissions, they do not fully contain the emissions. It has been found that as many as 6000 particles per minute are emitted into an adjacent one cubic foot of space by a fully suited operator.
To control contamination particles, the trend in the industry is to build more elaborate (and expensive) clean rooms with HEPA and ULPA recirculating air systems. Filter efficiencies of 99.999% and up to ten complete air exchanges per minute are required to obtain an acceptable level of cleanliness.
Particles within the equipment and chemicals are termed "process defects." To minimize process defects, processing equipment manufacturers must prevent machine generated particles from reaching the wafers, and suppliers of gases and liquid chemicals must deliver cleaner products. Most important, a system must be designed that will effectively isolate wafers from particles during storage, transport and transfer into processing equipment. The Standard Mechanical Interface (SMIF) system has been devised, and used, to reduce particle contamination by significantly reducing particle fluxes onto wafers. This end is accomplished by mechanically ensuring that during transport, storage and processing of the wafers, the gaseous media (such as air or nitrogen) surrounding the wafers is essentially stationary relative to the wafers and by ensuring that particles from the ambient outside environment do not enter the immediate internal wafer environment.
The SMIF concept is based on the realization that a small volume of still, particle-free air, with no internal source of particles, is the cleanest possible environment for wafers.
A typical SMIF system utilizes (1) minimum volume, dustproof boxes or carriers for storing and transporting (2) open rack wafer cassettes, and (3) doors on the boxes or carriers designed to mate with doors on the interface ports on the processing equipment and the two doors being opened simultaneously so that particles which may have been on the external door surfaces are trapped ("sandwiched") between the doors.
In a typical SMIF system, a box or carrier is placed at the interface port and latches release the box door and the port door simultaneously. A mechanical elevator lowers the two doors, with the cassette riding on top. A manipulator picks up the cassette and places it onto the cassette port/elevator of the equipment. After processing, the reverse operation takes place.
SMIF systems have proved to be effective and this fact has been shown by experiments using SMIF components both inside and outside a clean room. The SMIF configuration achieved a ten-fold improvement over the conventional handling of open cassettes inside the clean room.
Using SMIF systems, it has been customary to carry a large number of the wafers within the box or carrier by supporting them in a spaced relationship by means of a cassette. Using this technique, the cassette is loaded with a supply of wafers, transported into the box or carrier, then subsequently wafers are removed from the cassette in the carrier one by one for placement into a reception chamber at the site of further processing. More recently, the cassette is being replaced with yet more efficient devices for rapidly transporting multiple wafers at a time, yet in a particle free environment.
It was in light of the foregoing state of the art that the present invention has been conceived and is now reduced to practice. Specifically, the invention results from efforts to maintain clean room conditions for large numbers of wafers being transported at a time while reducing equipment inventory and therefore initial cost, providing a simpler and more compact construction, reducing the cost of maintenance, and increasing throughput of processed items.